Ambush
Ambush a Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer map set around a convoy of broken-down vehicles and hosts a wide variety of elevated spots, enabling you to hold your breath and take aim. Both spawn points provide ample sniping locations which overlook the middle of the map, along with the opposing sniper positions. The sewer tunnels are an area of the map which are most largely overlooked. This is a small area, but one that has saved lives on more than one occasion, especially by protecting players from the bombs of airstrikes. This map is also known for spam grenading (throwing a random grenade anywhere and getting a kill). All types of classes are effective here. Desert camouflage or Digital camouflage work best. By jumping onto certain points and objects, players are allowed to get into broken buildings that are otherwise inaccessible. Stealth classes work particularly well here, as the map offers a lot of cover, dark corners and high grass. In addition, many of the buildings encourage camping. Getting up behind people is a good way to get headshots. Be warned though: On team deathmatch, the spawn locations swap sides frequently, meaning you may end up in the middle of your own spawn point. Additionally, claymores and C4 are frequently used, so Bomb Squad is particularly useful, especially if the aforementioned stealth class is used. Weapons Weapon Spawns (Old School) *'Martyrdom' ; In the small area by the USMC spawn with sandbags and concrete barriers. *'AK-74u '(Silencer); In the alley in front of the USMC spawn. *'M21' (ACOG Scope); In the lot on the USMC spawn's side of the main road, with the flaming car and forklift. *'W1200' (Red Dot Sight); On the street in front of the MG house on the USMC spawn. *'Sleight of Hand'; In the middle of the main road. *'Frag Grenade'; In the dry pipeline. *'M249 SAW' (Grip); On the middle street leading to the OpFor spawn. *'M16A4' (ACOG Scope); On the right street leading to the OpFor spawn. *'Desert Eagle'; On the left street leading to the OpFor spawn. *'Last Stand'; In the destroyed house near the OpFor spawn. Domination Flag Positions *'A'; In the small area by the USMC spawn with sandbags and concrete barriers. *'B'; In the middle of the main road. *'C'; In the destroyed house near the OpFor spawn. Strategy When playing on Ambush try to remember: * M16 is your best friend on this map. Most of the fighting involves medium to long range battles across the middle and the 3 round burst of the M16 with Stopping Power and Deep Impact allows you to kill anyone with 1 burst through most of the cover on the map. * GET OUT OF DOMINATION C!!! Right off the starting countdown, sprint up the left side of the map, fill the center with smoke so you're less likely to get sniped, and push hard until you flip spawns. * Domination A is your main objective on this map. 3 people from the A side can completely dominate even a team of 9 by taking up 3 important positions: -the secret climbable building near C's camping sniper tower. -climbing up the stacked cars onto C's central sniper roof. -and the behind concrete barriers in the middle near the 2 trucks * Please shoot down every helicopter as soon as possible as they can tear it up everywhere in this wide open map! * The tunnels under the center of the map can be used to flank enemies taking point B in Domination, and people in the middle in general. * The turret near USMC spawn can be used when on defense but enemies will usually return once they know where you are. * Snipers often lurk on the first story roof tops of the buildings on either side of the road. * From the second story building on the east side of the map, you can get a good sniper view of their east pathway. * A good team can establish excellent fire lanes, but it requires coordination, and team members must cover the rear area to prevent flanking. * All weapons, Although you must take extra precautions when using a shotgun, They can be good on this map if you flank and stay out of the open. It is recommended using extreme conditioning to get through open areas fast. use the tunnels in the center of the map to avoid being out in the open, If you stay around the outer areas of the map you can easily spawn kill. Snipers must take particular care to keep moving, as most players often scan the 4 main elevated buildings. * Some buildings on one side of the map can be hopped into. * If ONE of the sewer pipes is frequently being used by the enemy the other one can be used as an effective gunning post as there are two smaller barred pipes connecting the sewers and they can be shot through, but plant claymores at both ends of the tunnel because it is very likely you will be surrounded. * On Domination, one can easily defend flags A or C using the nearby mounted M249s * If you spawn as a member the USMC on this map you are more likely to be spawn trapped at your beginning spawn point. Trivia *The tank in the center of the map that is on fire is actually War Pig, identified by small artwork on the aiming device in the middle of the barrel of the main gun. *The vehicle at the the right side of the OpFor spawn, an M2A3 Bradley IFV, is completely intact. *In the middle of the destroyed tanks is a teddy bear propped up against the box. *This map is based on the Single player mission "Charlie Don't Surf". *There is a sewer under the tank that you can go in that is good for air strike cover. *Two of the three tanks in the center of the map are on fire. Jumping onto these tanks, then walking in the fire will kill or badly wound you. *Strangely, the buildings on one side of the map are much more damaged than the others. The crumbled walls and debris make good cover. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer